To Find a Dream
by Katsy17
Summary: A young woman sits in a cafe watching the would go by. She wished for a grand adventure where she was a hero of another world, on a grand quest to find a long lost relic or furfil a grand destiny. In the end she would find a diffent adventure. This is how she found it.


To find a dream

...

Many years from now, will you be remembered? Will people know your name? Will they still ask about you? Will they wonder what you were like? These are questions, I ask myself daily.

It all started when I graduated school and had no clue what I wanted to do with my life. It felt like everyone around me knew what they wanted and were trying their hardest to get it. My parents wanted me to be like them. Get married, buy a house and have many children but I didn't want that. My best friend said I should travel the world and have many strange and wonderful experiences like she is. I also didn't feel the need to run around exploring everything for the sake of it. My teachers said I would make a fantastic healer but I think they just said that because less and less people wanted to be one and I had the grades for it.

I wanted to do something that I would be remembered for. I just had no idea what that was. I was not good at sports or music. I was not practically good with people. I was a quiet student at school choosing not to be part to the large crowds. I may have been good with magic but I was not good at inventing new spells or potions. I just didn't have to patience for it. I suppose I wanted to some different. I didn't want to be in the background anymore. I didn't want to the person that in 10, 25 or even 50 years, people say, "I wonder what happen to her?" about.

Once I had left Hogwarts, I had moved into a small flat in Diagon Ally. It was a small one bedroom with open kitchen, dining and living space above one of the many cafes scattered around the Ally. I spent many days sipping coffee outside the cafe. Some days I would read and others I would just watch the people around me. Wondering what they were like. Were they married? Did they like their job? Did they have dreams, even small ones?

It was on one of these days that I was approached by one of the other regulars to the cafe. They asked me why I always sat in the same spot just watching people. I said I didn't know. I just did. They walked away shaking their head muttering about people with too much time and money, not saying anything else tome. I didn't understand what their problem was. It was not like I was bothering anyone. No one else around me cared about how I spent my time.

I didn't pay any more attention to their words until one day, almost a year since I had finished school. I was meeting with some old friends for lunch one Tuesday then they asked me what I was doing with my life. They wanted to know if I had gone into the healers training program like everyone at school had thought I would. I said no. They asked what I was doing instead and I shrugged. I don't do anything, I said. After that day they never bothered to ask me about again. I wasn't surprised really.

Two years of sitting in the same cafe with still no clue what I was going to do with myself, a letter came. The letter was an invitation to my sister's wedding. I hadn't seen my sister in almost five years. I went to the wedding. I didn't know many people, so I did what I was used to doing. I found a quiet corner to sit and watch the world go by.

A few months after the wedding while sitting in my usual spot I started to notice something about the world around me. I started really looking at the people around me. I notice that they all looked the same. The all went to work, then home to their families and friends. They did the same thing day and day out thinking they were being different but in the end they were all the same. How I wished the world was a little different. How I wished something interesting would happen. I wanted an adventure unlike any other. I didn't want to have the same adventures as everyone else by travelling the world and going to the same old tourist spots. I wanted an adventure like in the many books I had read. I wanted to find a portal to another world, go on a quest to find a long lost relic or have a stranger inform me of my great destiny. None of this happened but something else.

The building that the cafe and my flat were in was sold. The new owners wanted us both out. They were going to turn the building into an art gallery. I found myself needed a new flat to live in. There weren't many options though. In the end I ended up living in the muggle world. I found myself looking for a new cafe to pass the time in and found one. It was a homely cafe run by an elderly couple that were helped out by their grandchildren.

It was in that cafe they I would find my adventure. Not the grand adventure I wanted but it was still an adventure for me. I met a young man looking for someone to help with his final university project. I would later find out that the young man not much older than me was a squib. The young man was studying film and was looking for someone to play the wicked witch in his independent fantasy film. The first actor had been in an accident and had broken a leg.

I wasn't the hero of a new land, I didn't complete a grand quest or fulfil a great destiny, I was doing the opposite, at least on screen I was. I soon feel in love with acting. The small fantasy film I appeared in was to be the first of many for me. It was the start of a new life for me. I still visited the cafe and watched people go by but I also used what I learned about people to build me acting career.

My friends thought I was crazy for working in the muggle world and all but giving up magic. I had found a new kind of magic. My family did not understand. They were still trying to find me husband and hoping I would give them many grandchildren. My mother kept trying to set me up with many young men but I didn't want that life. I had a found my dream and I was going to give it my all until I had reached it.

I would be remembered. People would ask about me. They would wonder how I spent my time. In the end though they would find joy and happiness from watching the movies I acted in. They would look at me and aspire to be like me. People would be inspired to become something more then what they were expected to.

My acting career took off. Before I knew it, it had been ten years since I had graduated Hogwarts, seven years since I had moved into the muggle world and five years since I stared in my first blockbuster movie.

My life had changed so much. I had finally found my adventure. It was something I would never had found if I had stayed in the wizarding world and continued to sit in the same cafe day in day out.

...

The end


End file.
